Solangelo en 200 palabras
by Cessi
Summary: Nico no sabía qué esperaba cuando convocó a Jules Albert desde el Inframundo para regresar al Campamento Mestizo en el Ferrari rojo que el hijo de Hermes tomo prestado, y no, no hay dracmas a disposición. [Solangelo Drabbles]
1. Puntería

Yo no podía contra mis feels y headcanons, hace tiempo no publico nada pero hacer drabbles de 200 palabras fue fácil para mi OTP. Espero no caer en el OCC.

**Puntería**

Will Solace podría no ser un especialista en el arco como quisiera pero tenía una puntería con las jeringas del terror. Si le preguntaban a Nico el rubio debería probar con los dardos si las flechas no le acomodaban porque huir despavoridamente del sanador mientras estaba siendo inyectado e interrogado acerca de su historial médico no tenía nada de gracioso ¿Cómo iba a recordar él sí tuvo Varicela o Sarampión? Todavía tenía lagunas mentales por el baño en el río Lete, aunque eso no es conocimiento de cierto hijo de Apolo.

Nico no sabe si es una cursilería de Eros o no pero le habría gustado tener a alguien como Will –ósea a Will– acompañándolo en el Tártaro. _Unas románticas vacaciones como las de Percy y Annabeth malmalmal._

Está bien, lo admite. Sintió envidia.

Pero no le desearía una experiencia como aquella a su interés romántico por más buena puntería que tenga, seguramente se habría desmoronado por la falta de sol o claustrofobia.

Y su estúpido corazón se estremece de sólo pensarlo.

Y también se estremece cuando Will lo taclea en los campos de fresas, apenas llevaba un día en la enfermería. No quería imaginar cómo soportaría los otros dos.


	2. Cicatrices

Gracias por los faves y la suscripción ; u ; Espero hayan tenido _Feliz Navidad_ y Noel les haya traído el regalo que esperaban.

**Cicatrices**

Nico pensaba que Will exageraba con sus cicatrices, después de todo eran marcas de guerra, pero eso no evito que el hijo de Apolo lo cubriera de ungüentos para borrar las futuras cicatrices que le dejaron las garras de Lycaon. Tampoco le apetecía volver a escabullirse del sanador, el chisme debió regarse como la pólvora, el hijo de Hades tratando de escapar de un hijo de Apolo en los campos de fresas, _toda una ironía_.

Podía oír sus risas desde la enfermería.

Apostaría 5 dracmas a que los Stolls capturaron el momento para extorsionarlo en algún día.

Relájate. –el susurro en su oído casi infartó a Nico. ¿En qué momento se colocó detrás de él? –estás muy tenso.

_Y tu muy cerca_. –mascullo por lo bajo rezándole a los dioses que no escuche el revoloteo _trac trac_ de las mariposas esqueléticas en su estómago.

Lo siento chico muerte pero el tacto es parte del procedimiento médico. –le respondió mientras le vendaba cada uno de sus brazos con cuidado y esmero.

Will había tratado con fobia a las agujas y sangre, los problemáticos hijos de Ares pero nunca con alguien que odiara el contacto físico. ¿Nico lo odiaría por querer ayudarlo?


	3. Muerte

Gracias por los nuevos faves y review, les deseo un buen Año Nuevo nenas.

**Muerte**

A Nico le había costado darse cuenta la primera vez pero no tardo en sentirlo. ¿Por qué se sentía tan atraído por un hijo de Apolo? Además del cabello rubio, ojos celestes cielo, cuerpo de surfista, sonrisa incandescente y una personalidad extrovertida Will Solace olía como a todo sanador a sangre, jabón, antisépticos, _y a muerte_.

Eso lo hacía totalmente su tipo.

Will pone en jaque a la muerte constantemente, y eso le resulta sumamente atractivo. El hedor a muerte de monstruo que rodeaba a Percy no podía compararse al estimulante aroma de muerte humana o de semidiós que desprendía Will Solace.

En la guerra el aroma había sido potente, lo suficiente para atrapar a Nico.

¿Qué tan cerca había estado? ¿Cuántas muertes había presenciado? ¿Cuántas veces había fallado? Eran las preguntas que rondaban por la mente del moreno cuando lo veía desde su Cabaña correr de un lado a otro ayudando tanto a griegos como a romanos heridos. Quería estar cerca pero no podía, habría sido injusto, la muerte se sentiría libre de llevarse almas a destajo y eso frustraría a Will.

Como cuando permitió que se llevaran a Octavian, Nico no había hecho nada para ayudarlo pero Will tampoco.


	4. I Infierno

Espero su año nuevo haya estado grandioso, esperemos el 2015 tenga más Solangelo que el 2014 y el uncle Rick nos de **alguna** señal _o un nuevo libro de estos_ _dos_ uvu acá llego tarde con mi parte de Navidad (?) atrasada.

**Nonno** significa abuelo en italiano.

**Infierno  
><strong>

La primera vez que Will llevo a Nico a la Cabaña de Apolo –a su litera concretamente– espero ver a muchos ojos saltones sobre él y _su amigo_, sus hermanos siempre querían saberlo todo. Pero lo que no esperaba era que Nico se quedará pegado viendo el estante de poesía que tenían dentro de la Cabaña, cualquiera estaría mirando los instrumentos musicales, la colección de flechas sónicas de Michael que Will cuidaba celosamente.

Nico había cogido Infierno.

La divina comedia por supuesto ¿Por qué se sorprende? Dante Alighieri, italiano, poeta, hijo de Apolo. Ah cierto, Nico está sonriendo. _¡Está sonriendo!_

¿Te gusta? –pregunto curioso, le había costado a pulso conocer a Nico di Angelo en estos meses aunque había logrado ganarse su confianza.

Nonno lo tenía en su oficina. –soltó sin pensarlo, al segundo se arrepintió. Su vida antes del Campamento aún era un tabú.

Puedes llevártelos. –Will tomó Purgatorio y Paraíso ignorando la negativa del italiano, prefería que alguien los disfrutara a que siguieran olvidados en el estante. –insisto, luego me los devuelves. Órdenes del Doctor.

Nico odiaba cuando le decía eso y el rubio lo sabía, pero ahora también sabía que regalo de Navidad conseguir con su padre.


	5. II Purgatorio

Gracias por los reviews nenas y las suscripciones/follows me hacen tan feliz OMG. Cuando escribí el drabble de Infierno pensaba en el señor di Angelo -el abuelo de Nico- que fue un diplomático y embajador de Venecia en Washington así que Nico se crió en un ambiente intelectual. Acá la parte 2 y lo siento pero soy una fan de la Divina Comedia, en Infierno Dante invoca a Apolo y le vuelve a dedicar hermosos versos en Paraíso.

**Purgatorio  
><strong>

El día que Will había acudido a Apolo –ahora que es el director del Campamento temporalmente– para pedirle un favor no había sido por razones médicas, musicales o románticas como el dios esperaba, sino por poesía.

Bueno, tal vez si eran románticas, ya lo averiguaría, él lo sabe T-O-D-O y más si se trata de uno de sus hijos.

Como sea, cuando le pidió ayuda, después de escucharlo recitar unos grandiosos haikus, para conseguir una versión original de la Divina Comedia en italiano el dios se sorprendió pero sonrió. Buena elección.

La persona que recibiría aquel regalo tenía muy buen gusto y Apolo lo aprobaba totalmente.

Dante había sido uno de sus hijos favoritos, recodaba cada una de las estrofas y versos que su hijo le había dedicado en la obra. Apolo había cumplido su deseo, lo había coronado con laureles por sus triunfos como poeta.

Era cosa de mover contactos, mensajes a Hermes, dios de la poesía y todo eso.

Si eso hacía feliz a Will esperaba haber ayudado, después de lo que ocurrió con Octavian se había vuelto más atento con las plegarias de sus niños.

Bah, siempre los ha malcriado pese a las reglas de su padre.


	6. III Paraíso

Ok me disculpo, se suponía que Infierno eran 2 drabbles pero cuando los publique pensé que les faltaba el remate, eso me descuadro la línea de publicación pero –no volverá a pasar– acá está la tercera parte: _Paraíso_. Agradezco los reviews, y todo, enserio me encantan.

**Panettone** o Pan de Toni (Antonio) es el pan de Pascua.

**Paraíso**

Si había algo que Will Solace detestara era abrigarse, _el Campamento había amanecido nevado por las fechas_, la sola idea de ponerse ropa sobre ropa lo incomodaba tanto como la mirada confidente de su padre durante la cena ¿Por qué siempre lo pone a su derecha? A veces desearía que lo confundiera con Austin, así podría escaparse a acompañar a Nico y buscar calor corporal a su lado.

Pero no, tuvo que intercambiar todos los regalos con sus numerosos hermanos primero y colocar los Ray Ban nuevos en uno de sus tantos bolsillos.

Cuando había llegado a la mesa de Hades el italiano estaba rodeado de regalos desde el Campamento Júpiter, Lou Ellen y Cecil lo miraban burlones como si llevaran rato esperándolo. Will saco el paquete de entre su ropa, quizás no era una chaqueta de cuero, cartas de Mythomagic o panettone pero algo dentro de él sabía que era especial.

Y los ojos brillantes de Nico se lo confirmaron.

Pero… yo no tengo un regalo. –declaró apenado.

Lou Ellen sonrió y sus ojos verdes brillaron con malicia. Claro, no podía faltar un estúpido hechizo muérdago sobre sus cabezas.

Nico le beso fugazmente en la comisura de los labios.


	7. Gravedad

_Gracias por los follow y review! Se las ama (?)_ So, en LOST HERO se hizo mención de que los chicos de Apolo son buenos en baloncesto, yo amo el baloncesto así que no me aguante de incluir a Will (?) los headcanons sobre deporte me tienen atrapada. Además Percy tiene un entrenador de baloncesto también.

**Gravedad**

A Will le gusta hacer deporte, la adrenalínica sensación de desafiar la gravedad cuando juega basketball con sus hermanos en el parque central del Campamento con el sol en su punto más alto, el rebote del balón, la satisfacción de hacerle una clavada a Percy Jackson luego del pase de Austin a segundos de terminar el primer tiempo, la vibración de la canasta entre sus manos, la cara perpleja de Jason Grace, la vergüenza de escuchar los gritos de barra de Apolo y la sonrisa de Nico di Angelo. El ritmo de su corazón sintiéndose vivo.

Choco los cinco y el puño con su hermano, había aumentado la brecha entre su equipo y el de Percy en doce puntos.

¡Ése es mi chico! –gritó Apolo coreado por la Cabaña 7.

Sonrió algo apenado volviendo al juego luego del descanso, no es el hijo más destacado pero le gusta sentir que de cierta forma es el orgullo de su padre.

Bueno, al menos podía impresionar al chico que le gusta en basketball ganando el partido contra el antiguo interés amoroso de él y su mejor amigo por una diferencia de puntos considerable.

Y superar a los héroes del Olimpo en algo.


	8. Rutina

Gracias por los follows, siguen llegando *––* y los reviews asdfghjlñ. Va respuesta para Sakura Hecate respecto al tacto (?) es de conocimiento público la insistencia del hombre italiano.

**Rutina**

Nico di Angelo podía ser hijo de Hades pero aún tenía sangre italiana corriendo por sus venas, y por lo tanto como todo hombre italiano cuando ve a una persona atractiva la persigue insistentemente. _Claro que a su manera._

Déjame adivinar, hoy fue Victor. –Empezó el sanador removiendo la piel muerta y limpiando los raspones que se hizo el moreno en la arena.

Tch.

Tantos pacientes, el mismo patron reiterado tantas veces, Will ya se sabía de memoria las tacticas de algunos campistas. Pero parecía que Nico no quería entender sus indicaciones.

La escena era casi una rutina, Nico se lastimaba constantemente en los entrenamientos así que pasaba metido en la enfermería todas las semanas y se negaba a responder cuando el hijo de Apolo acertaba en su agresor del día _¿Vergüenza?_ la teoría de Will era que mordía la mejilla para ignorar el ardor del suero fisiológico con el que desinfectaba sus heridas sin mucha delicadeza. Después de tantas curaciones Will había tomado confianza y ponía en su límite de tolerancia la incomodidad de Nico hacia el tacto.

Porque vamos, Will no es lento.

Disfruta la sensación de la corriente electrica que nace desde la yema de sus dedos.


	9. Selfie

Gracias por los reviews y follows, se los adora *A* me alegro que te gustara el drabble **PictorN** y **Blh** interesante propuesta pero primero podrías invitarme un helado (?) ok no xD ASDFGHJLÑ va drabble random.

**Selfie**

Will Solace adora las selfies, ya son parte de casi una obsesión, sino son selfies son fotos en torno al sol, la enfermería, basket, playa y surf, no preguntes cómo consiguió el Iphone, si no le has dado follow a su instagram no tienes idea.

Quizás por eso no se siente culpable, NOPE, como dice el dicho _¡Si no puedes contra él, únetele!_ Además nadie aparte de sus mil seguidores lo sabrían, en el Campamento habían muy pocos semidioses con celulares, pero era un riesgo que Will iba a correr, valía la pena, no le cabe la menor duda de que si lo hace por las vías diplomáticas Nico di Angelo saldría corriendo espantado, claro si es que aún no sabe que es un selfie.

Como sea, quiere una selfie con el hijo de Hades y punto.

Aprovecha ésa tarde durante su rato libre en que se queda dormido apoyado en su hombro bajo la copa de un árbol en el bosque, con cuidado alza su mano libre buscando el angulo perfecto, a Will le gustan los las expresiones angelicales del rostro de Nico mientras duerme.

Incluso cuando el italiano tiene pesadillas y frunce el ceño con los labios, adorable.


	10. Cupido

Gracias por los reviews y follows, **blh** soy una persona coqueta (?) ok no _mi esposa me va a matar_ ;A; me alegra que les gusten los drabbles chiquillas, toca semana de drabbles atemporales. Estoy releyendo HoO y bueno, Cupido dijo cosas interesantes cuando Jason y Nico van por el Cetro de Dioclesiano (sin contar que Nico ya estuvo ahí anteriormente) imagino que de tal palo tal astilla el hijo de Afrodita disfrute dandole vidas amorosas interesantes a los semidioses. Les recuerdo que Eros (contraparte griega) es el patrón del amor entre hombres.

**Cupido**

_Dónde menos lo esperas_. –había respondido Cupido– _el amor siempre está._

Nico podía recordarlo con un sabor agridulce en la boca. ¿Cuántas veces había rechazado estar en el campamento Mestizo? Desconfianza justificada por su pasado, Zeus había querido asesinarlo junto a sus hermanos cuando apenas era un niño allí cual campo de concentración en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Era el sitio dónde todo comenzó y todo acabó para él.

El lugar dónde lo perdió todo, dónde los recuerdos se desataron como una enfermedad crónica.

Y el lugar donde está Will Solace.

Nico a veces quería darse con una piedra en el pecho, siempre había estado ahí, como la ironía más grande, desde que Apolo lo había traído al Campamento con Percy, Thalia y las cazadoras de Artemisa, había estado ahí en el mismo saco de dormir cuando vivían hacinados en la Cabaña 11, había estado en su único Juego de Captura la Bandera, había estado ahí en la Batalla de Manhattan en primera línea contra del ejercito de Cronos sin echarse atrás, había estado ahí cuando contruyó la Cabaña de Hades cuestionando sus ausencias cuando se escapaba al Campamento Júpiter.

Will siempre había estado ahí y Nico no lo veía.


	11. Batalla de Manhattan

Gracias por los reviews **Blh** y el nuevo follow (siguen apareciendo?), sigue la semana de drabbles atemporales. So, creo que éste drabble fue el primero que escribí y el culpable del resto, es uno de mis favoritos uvu quedé muy marcada por cómo Nico recuerda a Will en la batalla de Manhattan con romántica valentía, no te da momento para dudar de él pero Will se siente frustrado por no tener alguno de los otros dones "utiles en combate" de Apolo.

**Batalla de Manhattan**

Will Solace estaba aterrado, la adrenalina corría salvajemente en sus venas mientras se desplazaba en medio del campo de batalla ayudando a los semidioses heridos y salvándose el pellejo en el proceso, con la presión de haber perdido ahora a Michael y la desolación de no haber podido hacer nada por él. La búsqueda de su cuerpo había sido postergada. La distracción era un error fatal en tiempos de guerra, él lo sabía y le habría costado la vida de no ser por Nico di Angelo y su ejército de zombies que le quitaron un peso de encima, ahora ya podría desplazarse con seguridad.

Si Will tenía que compararse con el hijo de Hades se sentía impotente, mientras Nico a su misma edad lucha valientemente contra todo un ejército acompañado de sus súbditos él debía mantenerse fuera del ataque aunque estuviera en la primera línea.

Su deber era mantener a los campistas a salvo, sobre todo a sus hermanos que ahora están bajo su cargo.

_¿Por qué Michael tenía que escogerlo a él?_

No estaba preparado.

Y ni siquiera tenía tiempo para remordimientos, debía ser fuerte para curar las heridas fatales y dejar partir a los que no tienen salvación.


	12. Vacía

Perdón la tardanza durante el día, me volé (?) Gracias por los reviews y el nuevo follow, en serio no lo esperaba asdfghjlñ siguen apareciendo. So, quedé con feels respecto a Will cuando Nico no estaba uvu _¿Y cómo es él? ¿Y en qué lugar se enamoro de ti? (8)_

**Vacía**

Lou Ellen veía cada mañana los ojos celestes de Will Solace perdidos en la mesa vacía de Hades, su único ocupante era un campista itinerante, al principio no entendía qué pasaba pero cuando había preguntado por la Batalla de Manhattan los ojos de su amigo habían vuelto a brillar y nada pudo esconder la emoción en su voz al recordarlo.

_Mi experiencia no fue tan emocionante como la de otros campistas, excepto por lo del Minotauro, estuve en el centro de mando con los heridos pero cuando me tocó estar en primera línea contra el Ejercito de Cronos, me sentía fatal. ¡Casi pierdo la cabeza! ¡Y entonces emergió una grieta en el suelo con un ejercito de zombies comandados por Hades y Nico di Angelo! _

Lou había escuchado sólo rumores sobre Nico di Angelo y lo que a veces se le escapaba a Will.

El hijo de Hades era una especie de leyenda urbana en el Campamento, tan lejana como el recuerdo de los esqueletos construyendo la Cabaña 13. Lou había perdido la cuenta de cuántas noches llevaba ya la mesa vacía, todos buscan a Percy Jackson, incluso Nico di Angelo.

Pero el hijo de Apolo lo busca a él.


	13. Sombras

Gracias por los reviews, follows, suscripciones y demases asdfghjlñ **Blh** nunca pensé que mis drabbles harían felices los días de alguien, me siento honrada uvu último Drabble atemporal dedicado a Nico porque es su número, soy darks & bc Bianca feels (?) decidí compartir el extracto de la canción culpable de esto. La próxima semana es especial de San Calentín digo Valentín (?)

De cuando Nico huye del Campamento Mestizo tras corroborar la muerte de Bianca y abraza las sombras.

_No more fear and no more pain  
>we will protect you eternally<br>the only price you have to pay  
>is to leave this world behind<em>

Angels of the dark – Blutengel

**Sombras**

Nico di Angelo podía sentirlas, los susurros fantasmales de las sombras a su alrededor invitándolo e incitándolo a hundirse en ellas y más de una vez habría caído en la tentación de dejarse llevar sino fuese porque su compañero de rincón en la Cabaña 11, Will Solace, siempre las alejaba sin saberlo. Durante la noche en el juego de Captura la Bandera sus voces se hicieron más poderosas, susurrantes de secretos, precaviéndole de los ataques de las cazadoras de Artemisa y burlándose de la pelea de Percy con Thalia, también se inquietaron cuando el Oráculo apareció en medio del bosque.

Nico nunca alcanzó a preguntarle a Bianca si ella igual podía escucharlas.

Escalofríos lo sacudieron cuando su hermana no apareció en la Casa Grande, nada de lo que pudiera decirle Percy en ése momento podría ayudarlo, las burlas de ellas retumbaban en sus oídos aumentado su desolación. _Pobre, ingenuo, lo sabías, nunca cumpliría su promesa._

Will ya no estaría ahí para alejarlas, no había lugar a dónde huir.

Se aferró a la chaqueta de aviador buscando recuperar la temperatura en medio de la noche fría en el desierto, sentado entre un montón de chatarra donde estaría el cadáver de Bianca.


	14. La flecha dorada

Gracias por los reviews y follows se las adora uvu espero les guste el especial de semana de San Valentín (?) y perdón la tardanza no cargaba el archivo para publicar D: fue desesperante pero ya lo solucione. _Toca drabble para mi erote favorito, Anteros el dios del amor correspondido_. Un par de aclaraciones antes para quienes no sepan sobre éste dios tan precioso. **Anteros** es hijo de Afrodita y Ares, nació como compañero de juegos de **Eros** para que éste dejara de ser un niño travieso que disparaba flechas sin cuidado a todo ser viviente causando estragos. El oráculo había profetizado que _El amor no crecería sin pasión _y cuando Anteros estaba junto a Eros éste crecía, maduraba.

En Chile existió el juego de cartas Mitos y Leyendas (parecido a Mitomagia) y en el mazo de dioses griegos Eros tenía 2 puntos de fuerza.

Se hace referencia al mito de Dafne y Apolo, en el que el dios ofende al infante Eros provocando su ira. Disparó una flecha con punta de oro al dios que cayó irremediablemente enamorado de la ninfa Dafne que había recibido una flecha de plomo para el rechazo.

Cuando Anteros –pasión– se separaba de Eros –amor– éste volvía a ser un niño impulsivo, irascible y cruel.

**La flecha dorada**

Anteros observaba a Nico di Angelo desde lejos en la colina mestiza hablar con aquellos tres semidioses griegos que espiaban a los romanos, Eros le había disparado antes una flecha con punta de oro a su semidiós favorito impulsivamente para que se enamorara de un imposible porque había desmerecido su carta de 200 puntos de ataque en un estúpido juego de mortales, el hijo de Poseidón había recibido una flecha de plomo que causa la indiferencia como regalo.

Luego había flechado a Will Solace en la Batalla de Manhattan por venganza a su padre.

Siempre hacía lo mismo con los hijos de Apolo.

Estás vestido de negro –señaló Nico –con el sol saliendo. Te pintaste la cara pero no cubriste ésa cabellera rubia. Es lo mismo que estar agitando una bandera amarilla.

Will se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

Oh es aquí es dónde el dios del amor correspondido entra en acción.

Tomó la flecha gemela y tensó el arco apuntando al hijo de Hades, disfrutando el cosquilleo que provocaban las plumas de paloma de sus flechas doradas en sus dedos. Y disparó.

Nico sintió una corriente electrica cuando Will le cogió una mano con las suyas. Él la retiro rápidamente.


	15. Flores

Gracias por los reviews, follows, favoritos, etc hacen mis dias uvu va otro drabble para San Calentín digo Valentín. Espero reciban muchos chocolates, flores, globos, y todo tipo de regalos.

**Flores**

Will no entendía porque su cama en la Cabaña de Apolo había amanecido rodeada de flores para San Valentín ¿Alguna especie de declaración espantosamente cursi o una especie de broma? Pero los tulipanes rojos y el resto a su alrededor no son una broma. Austin a su lado silvó.

¿Piensas que fue alguien de mi Cabaña? –preguntó Katie sorprendida luego de escuchar la anéctdota al observar el tulipán rojo entre sus manos.

No lo sé, no sé por qué alguien me cubriría de flores si no estoy muerto.

Bueno, a alguien Eros le disparó con fuerza. En el lenguaje de las flores un tulipán rojo es una declaración de amor. –respondió sonriendo– y los geranios significan que esa persona no puede dejar de pensar en ti.

Will se había puesto rojo hasta las orejas.

¿Alguien enamorado de él?

Cuando Nico vió la bendición de su madrastra luego de despertar de ése desagradable sueño quiso que la tierra se lo tragara, casi escupe el chocolate caliente que le había dado el sanador en el desayuno ¡Que volviera Gaia y lo engullera hastas las profundidades de sus entrañas! ¿Will no tenía manera de saberlo, cierto?

Él no sabía que Perséfone lo aprobaba.


	16. Shwings

Gracias por los reviews, follows, favoritos, espero hayan comido mucho chocolate. Estaba recordando que el año pasado hablaba con un amigo sobre BoO y los posibles candidatos para Nico, él quería que Nico se quedara con Cecil y yo quedé con tragedia griega xD cada vez que lo recuerdo me da risa, estabamos discutiendo si era mejor Cecil o Will asdfghjlñ va drabble de Captura la Bandera.

Las **Shwings** son el accesorio de las zapatillas con forma de alitas –estilo Hermes– que saco addidas.

**Shwings**

Nico se había reído cuando Cecil le regalo unas Shwings para sus bototos negros _¿En serio, alitas? _creería que era otra broma acerca de su apellido sino fuera porque el hijo de Hermes siempre traía un par puesto sobre sus adidas. _Bienvenido al club di Angelo, has sido adoptado por la Cabaña 11._

Incluso se atrevió a sospechar de los Stolls, podría haber sido una broma para el Juego de la noche pero Jason –su compañero de equipo– le había dicho que se aliarían con los chicos de Hermes temporalmente.

Y no, no le había visto la utilidad hasta que desobedeció las ordenes medicas de Will y viajo en las sombras.

El sanador iba a matarlo si es que él no moría en el intento, las Shwings se habían activado en el momento en que se había hundido en las sombras del bosque y casi se habría pasado de largo por la velocidad adquirida. Ahora tenía que llevarse la bandera silenciosamente.

Se suponía que Will estaría en el flanco de la frontera del equipo azul.

Pero el silvido ultrasónico lo aturdió el tiempo suficiente para que los guardianes de la bandera se percataran de su presencia. Estaba en serios problemas.


	17. Rehén

¡Gracias por el review, follows, favoritos, y todo eso! Va continuación para el drabble de Captura la Bandera bc I can do It and I want do It! Y sí, lo último que dirá Nico será con ironía: _claro no-te-creo_.

**Rehén**

Will había supuesto bien al aliarse al equipo de Poseidón, era cuestión de tiempo que Nico desobedeciera sus órdenes medicas. Mordió su pulgar mientras observaba, Malcolm y Jake reaccionaron primero guiando a Nico directo a la trampa.

Tenemos que dejar de encontrarnos así, di Angelo.

¡Se suponía que estarías en la frontera, Solace! –gruñó el hijo de Hades colgando del pie en un árbol a 3 metros de la bandera. _Tan jodidamente cerca._

Veras, como que a Austin le queda bien mi armadura. –respondió tomando la espada de hierro estigio.

Sabes que esto no va a detenerme ¿Verdad?

Yo, si fuera tu, no lo intentaría. La cuerda es un encargo especial para los Hefestos, exclusivo para pacientes suicidas.

¿Vas a dejar que baje la sangre hasta mi cerebro, Doc? –cambió de estrategia.

_Golpe bajo._

Cuando te desmayes serás todo mío. –apuntó a la jaula que Jake traía entre manos.

¿Una noche como prisionero, y contigo de carcelero? ¡Eso no es muy romántico, Solace!

Will sonreía, era el plan más estúpido que se le podía ocurrir pero funcionaba.

Piénsalo, di Angelo. Sólo tú, yo y la jaula.

¿Y perdernos toda la diversión?

Prometo que valdrá la pena. –insistió aguantando risas.

Claaaro.


	18. Beatbox

Espero haber resolvido la duda del Anon/Guest en el anterior drabble, gracias por los reviews, follows y todos esos lectores silenciosos. Va drabble musical porque el Skrillex de Masta Mic con su refrigerador de fondo me supero y el hermanito de mi amiga me recordó a Nico de enano, él hacía brujería con sus cuerdas vocales.

**Cazzo** is fuck in italian.

**Beat Box**

Nico no esperaba conocer una de las otras pocas habilidades musicales de Will en aquella misión junto a Cecil, bueno no había pensado que el hijo de Hermes lo escogería también. Su primera misión oficial como campista, había un pequeño hormigueo satisfecho en su estomago por ser incluído junto a su espada.

Jamás imagino lo que iba a escuchar cuando quedaron atrapados en aquella fabrica abandonada rodeada de cíclopes en Nueva Jersey.

_Cazzo!_ Necesitamos una distracción o harán spaghetti a la Cecil. –masculló rezando que los cíclopes no lo escucharan, tenían un oído muy sensible.

Ok. Tengo una idea. –dijo Will.

Nico se había preparado para el silbido ultrasónico del sanador pero lo que salió de los labios del rubio era tan irreal y ritmico que se sentía mareado, la voz de Will se deformaba a su gusto, era como las maquinas de Leo en el Argo II, su sangre vibraba emocionada en sus venas, como cuando era un niño impresionable y algo lo volvía loco _¿Cómo tartaros podía hacer todo eso con la boca?_

Fuera lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo era lo suficientemente genial para desviar la atención de los cíclopes de la posición de Cecil y confundirlos.


	19. Jules Albert

Lamento la demora, es mi penultimo día en la playa ;A; se me fue la hora asdfghjlñ se agradecen sus reviews, follows y favoritos. Va drabble medico (?) porque siempre he querido jugar con tendones de una mano ; u ; _los cuatro tendones extensores superficiales y profundos_ son los que mueven los dedos, a excepción del pulgar que tiene los propios, son parte de las estructuras que componen el _túnel del carpo_.

**Jules Albert**

Nico no sabía qué esperaba exactamente cuando convocó a Jules Albert desde el Inframundo para regresar al Campamento Mestizo en el Ferrari F12 Berlinetta rojo que el hijo de Hermes tomo prestado, no preguntes.

Y no, no hay dracmas a disposición.

Cecil grito como un niño con videojuego nuevo cuando se abrió una grieta en el suelo _crac_ nunca sabías que iba a salir del suelo: un esqueleto o un cadáver a medio podrir listo para el combate.

Will frunció los labios con una _estúpida y sensual_ expresión incomoda, como si estuviese reprimiendo un impulso que lo supero.

¡Santo Apolo, puedo ver los tendones extensores profundos de sus dedos! –Will agarro a su zombie francés mientras lo examinaba con los ojos brillantes, y chillaba nombrando cada parte que reconocía y recordaba.

Nico se mordió la mejilla, y se pregunto si Will se habría reprimido la primera vez que lo vio invocar a los esqueletos en la colina mestiza para desbaratar el segundo onagro cuando tuvo que atraparlo por su descompensación. 206 huesos multiplicados por cinco, los muñecos de anatomía que todo estudiante de medicina querría.

Jules miraba con sus ojos secos las llaves del auto en las manos de Cecil.


End file.
